Protect Her, Love Her
by xXGoldie12Xx
Summary: "The hardest things in life is watching the person you love, love someone else" ONE-SHOT! Delena! R


**A/N: Hey! Ok so this is definitely not the best One-Shots in the world, but please comment and tell me what you think! No mean comments though! It may be a little OOC, but oh well! SOOOOO enjoy and no mean comments if you're going to comment! = ) **

* * *

(Damon's p.o.v.)

I had to protect her.

I know what you're thinking. Me, Damon Salvatore, wanting to do something _good_? Well, it's the truth. I slipped into Elena's room in the dead of the night. She laid on her bed in a deep sleep. I sat watching her for a while.

_I was a danger to her_. The thought never left my mind. I could snap her like a twig. I could break her in one swift moment. That's why I had to protect her.

I brushed a piece of loose hair out of her face. I bet she was dreaming of Stefan. I bet she _always _dreamed of Stefan. I sighed and pulled a box out of my pocket.

I opened it. Inside was a bracelet. It was the best thing I could find that I liked, that Elena would also like. It looked like a bunch of silver vines intertwining. It was beautiful and it glimmered in the light. I clasped it around her wrist. I could only hope she kept it on. It was filled with vervain. I know she had the necklace, but that was from Stefan. I wanted her to wear something from me. I watched as she breathed softly, her chest rising, then falling, over and over again.

I glanced around her room. She had pictures on the wall. I walked over to them. The first I saw was, of course, of her and Stefan. They were staring into each other's eyes smiling. The second was of her, Bonnie, and Caroline. Their smiles were bright as they hugged one another. The next was just Elena. She was by herself laughing. I took it down and stared at it, before slipping it into my pocket. I'm sure she wouldn't notice if it was missing.

The next was of her and her parents. I smiled sadly at it. I cast my eyes to the next picture. It was of Elena, Jeremy, and Jenna. I could see the laughter in their eyes. It must have been taken recently, since Jeremy was smiling.

I turned my head to the next picture. I was shocked to the bone. It was of Elena and I. I pulled it off the wall. We were laughing at something, apparently unaware we were getting our picture taken. I was shocked. Elena hated me…. Or at least I thought she did.

I glanced at the next couple of pictures. Some contained me, while others didn't. Some of them, I didn't even remember being taken. One in particular caught my eye. It was of Elena, Stefan, and I. Elena stood in the middle, her arms around both of us.

I scrunched my nose in frustration. When had these pictures been taken? I shook my head and continued to look through Elena's room. I opened a random drawer. I smirked at what was inside. It was Elena's diary. I opened it and flipped to a random entry.

_January 6, 2011_

_Dear Diary,_

_Things are getting more hectic is Mystic Falls. Stefan and I got in a fight today. Why does he lie to me? You're not supposed to lie to the person you love! Btw, I'm writing this in Alaric's class. I doubt he really cares though. He probably understands. It's not every day a teenage girl falls in love with a vampire….. and his brother._

_OMG!_

_Did I seriously just write that? I'm not in love with Damon! Am I? I know I feel different around him than other guys. Is it just because he's a vampire? No, because I don't feel the same way around Stefan. Could I possibly like Damon?_

_

* * *

_

(Author's p.o.v.)

Damon stood shell shocked, staring at the page. Was this really how Elena felt about him? He looked over at the sleeping girl. She looked so peaceful. He flipped back a page to the next entry.

_January 7, 2011_

_Dear Diary,_

_I am so confused, more on one thing than the other. First of all, Stefan keeps on lying to me! He says he only does it to protect me, but I'm not a baby. I can handle this, I'm not a glass doll. I don't break as easily as Stefan may think. Sometimes I wish Stefan could be more like Damon. Damon is always straight-forward and to the point. Stefan keeps secrets, while Damon is honest. If only Stefan could be more like him._

_Speaking of Damon, I'm confused about him too. I keep getting these strange feelings when he looks at me. I don't know what it is, but it's different from what I feel with Stefan. When Stefan looks at me, I feel peaceful and quiet. But when Damon looks at me… I feel like I want to scream and yell and hit him. But here's the thing. It's more than that. I also feel the need to kiss him. I just want to grab him by the neck and kiss him hard on the lips. I've never felt that way with Stefan. Stefan is just so…._** perfect.** _I feel I can't be who I truly am with him anymore, but with Damon, I feel I can be anything. I could be angry and furious or I could be soft and sweet. Either way, he doesn't look at me weird or care, he likes me for who I am. When Rose died, I saw a side of Damon, I've never seen before. I began to see the _human _side of Damon. The side that is, was, hurt. I sometimes just want to hug him and hold him and tell him that it's going to be ok, but something is always holding me back. _

_Anyway, I'll talk more about this tomorrow. I'm getting tired. Good-night._

Damon was addicted now. He knew he shouldn't be reading Elena's private thoughts, but when has he ever done the right thing. He flipped the page to the last entry.

_January 8, 2011_

_Dear Diary,_

_Why? Why does my life have to be so freaking complicated. Why does Stefan have to be so sweet? Why does Damon have to be so hot?_

Damon smirked. He _was_ pretty hot, he thought to himself. He continued to read.

_We had a moment today. Well, I call it a moment. I went to the boarding house to talk to Stefan, but Damon answered the door. When I asked where Stefan was, he said that he was out hunting. He invited me in and accepted. He offered me a drink, which I declined. We sat and talked about random things. At first we were talking about the weather, then we ended up talking about love._

_Weird, right?_

_I brought it up first. He was getting kinda drunk so his words were slurred. I asked him what his description of love was and he said the strangest thing. He said, "The love that lasts the longest, is the love that never returns." What does that mean? Then he changed his answer and said, "The hardest things in life is watching the person you love, love someone else." Then he looked at me in the eyes and said his final answer. "Love is love, it can never be explained."_

_I know I shouldn't be saying this but….. Damon is sooo romantic. = )_

Damon smirked at the page. He felt the need to wake Elena up and tell her he loved her. But that's the hard thing. Love is something you may have to give up. Like the sane goes, "If you love something, let it go, if it doesn't return, it was never yours in the first place". He walked over to Elena, brushing her cheek with the back of his hand. A single tear dripped down his cheek. He kissed her on the forehead.

He would have to let her go. He needed to _protect _her right now. After everything had settled down he would tell Elena he loved her. And maybe, just maybe, she would say she loved him too.


End file.
